V1.0.0.118
* New items: , & * New stat: |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.118 * Hotfix Release Notes: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=8748285#post8748285, http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=8816635#post8816635 |Prev = V1.0.0.116 |Next = V1.0.0.118b }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * * - (Available for purchase, since it was added to game files since last patch, on Tuesday, April 26.) The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Tuesday, May 17. * * League of Legends v1.0.0.118 Champions * : Vayne tumbles, maneuvering to carefully place her next shot. She rolls toward the cursor and her next attack deals bonus damage. * : Vayne tips her bolts with a rare metal, toxic to evil things. The third consecutive attack or ability against the same target deals a percentage of the target's maximum Health as bonus true damage. (Max damage vs. Monsters is capped) * : Vayne draws a heavy crossbow from her back, and fires a huge bolt at her target, dealing damage and knocking them back. If they collide with terrain, they are impaled, dealing bonus damage and stunning them. * (Ultimate): Readying herself for an epic confrontation, Vayne gains increased Attack Damage, stealth during Tumble, and quadruple the bonus Movement Speed from Night Hunter. * (Innate): Vayne ruthlessly hunts evil-doers. She gains bonus Movement Speed when moving toward nearby enemy champions. ; * General ** Walking animation updated. ; * ** Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset. * ** Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset. ; * Stats ** Armor per level increased to 3.3 from 2.8. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.75 from 2.35. ** Range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Cooldown reduced to 22/21/20/19/18 seconds from 30/27/24/21/18. * ** Slow increased to 25% at all ranks from 15/20/25%. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/115/110 seconds from 120 at all ranks. * : ** Cooldown increased to 10/9/8/7/6 from 9/8/7/6/5. ** Mana cost increased to 45/50/55/60/65 from 40/45/50/55/60. * : shield strength reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 50/100/150/200/250. * : base damage reduced to 200/325/450 from 200/350/500. * Fixed a bug where caused a hitch the first time it was cast. ; * ** No longer locks Jax, allowing him to cast spells while leaping. * : ** It now shows a cooldown timer when not having any charges. ** Fixed a bug where by casting spells in rapid succession you could charge multiple spells with a single cast. * : ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ** It no longer reduces your respawn time. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.7. * Energy costs on all spells reduced to 50/30 from 60/40. * : range increased to 450 from 400. * Fixed a bug where Lee Sin's energy was restored when shield was destroyed. ; * ** Recharge timer reduced to 10 seconds from 12. * : teleporting behavior improved to be more consistent when near walls. * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. ** Attack missile speed increased to 1200 from 1100. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 60/110/160/210/260. * ** Base damage reduced to 150/250/350 from 150/300/450. ** Fixed a bug where it caused a glitch the first time it was used. * Fixed a bug where being cancelled immediately could deal more damage than intended. * Fixed a bug where casting from max range would sometimes fail to stun or damage the target (unrelated to terrain). * Pathing size has been reduced. * Fixed a bug where the particle was lasting longer than intended. * Fixed a bug where the particle traveled further than the actual projectile. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 10 from 15. ** Bonus damage now scales off 8% of his bonus health instead of 3.5% of his maximum health. * ** Base damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 50/95/140/185/230. * Sona will no longer automatically acquire attack targets when is charged. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the particle could queue up in the fog of war. ; * ** Added a gray version of the charging icon. * Twisted Fate will no longer automatically attack targets when is locked. (reverted) * Fixed a bug where didn't show its damage type in death recap. Items * New Stat: ** Tenacity reduces the duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, sleeps, silences, blinds and immobilizes by 1% per point. Multiple Tenacity effects do not stack, but Tenacity does stack multiplicatively with other CC reductions like , and . * New : ** Recipe: + + 200 gold. ** 20% attack speed. ** 20% critical strike. ** 25 . * New : ** Recipe: + 400 gold. ** 25 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ** 20 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ** 25 . * New : ** Recipe: + 430 gold. ** 50 ability power. ** 25 . * Reworked: now grants 35 Tenacity instead of the previous 35% Crowd Control reduction. * Reworked: ** No longer burns mana, but still deals 42 magic damage on each hit. ** New Passive: attacks increase your magic resist by 5 for 5 seconds (stacks 4 times for maximum of +20 MR). ** Combine cost reduced to 550 gold from 700. * : on level-up passive changed to restore 250 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds from 250 health and 200 mana instantly. * now retains 's passive when upgraded, with both remaining Unique so they cannot stack. * : area of effect magic damage per second reduced to 35 from 40. Summoner Spells * : cancel delay increased to 1 second from 0.5. Masteries * Fixed a bug where the mastery didn't include mana gained from buffs (for example bonus mana from , ). General * Turrets will now correctly respond to calls for help when an allied champion who is Taunted, Feared, or Stealthed is attacked. * now ignores debuffs if you are too far away to engage him. Notably this will prevent from stacking the armor and magic resist reduction debuff from his turrets. * Added a gray version of the charging/cooldown icon for the following spells/passives/items: , , , 's , , , , , and . * Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset on the following spells: / , , , and , , and . Undocumented Changes Interface * New color scheme for the overhead bar of the player's champion. Hotfix May 10, 2011 * Fixed a bug where , and were not gaining any benefit from cooldown reduction. * Fixed a bug where summoner spells would place Karma's abilities on cooldown. * Fixed a bug where was teleporting Master Yi over walls more often against neutral monsters (reverted to V1.0.0.116 patch). * Fixed a bug where would sometimes cause infinite loops. May 12, 2011 This hotfix was deployed to resolve some issues related to : : "We've identified some of the issues causing Guardian Angel to malfunction and have released a hotfix to address them. While we haven't quite squashed all the bugs, you should see Guardian Angel functioning much better than before and we wanted to get this fix out to you as soon as possible." Patch Preview video de:Patch v.1.0.0.118 zh:V1.0.0.118 Category:Patch notes